


I'd Lie

by Ruby_Eyes



Series: Little Obsessions [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, May be too much or too little fluff, Prequel and Sequel in one, Songfic, There are many funny suggested tags, They look better than what I wrote, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie may be too cheesy and all. But it somehow fits Brienne's POV.A prequel and sequel to Especially Ugly. Because Jaime can't be the only obsessed one in this relationship.





	1. I've Had You Memorized For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to T Swift, I kinda saw things from Brienne's POV. The first chapter of this story happened weeks before that ficlet I wrote (Jaime's POV) titled Especially Ugly.
> 
> You might want to read that first, but this one's a standalone fic alright.
> 
> The second chapter is Brienne's thoughts that same wedding day.
> 
> I own nothing but my non-nativeness-related mistakes and my gigantic JB obsession that makes me think of them in every freakin love song.

She’ll never figure out why she never could say no to this godsdamn beautiful best friend of hers. Friggin' Jaime Lannister.

Her passenger’s seat has always been just an old, common passenger’s seat… until every time this beautiful demigod asks her to drop him off to work.

He just makes everything beautiful.

He’s not kind. He’s not a gentleman. He’s mostly rude, so full of himself and of insults to throw at her. But he still manages to make everything beautiful.

  
“You in the wench zone?” he asked, referring to an imaginary zone he said she goes to when her mind drifts away. He strapped his seatbelt after putting a chocolate bar and a coke in can on Brienne's dashboard.

  
“Why? Did you see me from the neighboring idiot zone?” she spat back at him, although deep inside, she was sorely failing at dragging her gaze away from his face and back to the steering wheel.

  
He was shocked at her retort… or her newfound talent of formulating a retort. He simply chuckled then ran his good hand through his hair before shaking his head.

  
‘ _Gods, he’s beautiful_ ,’ she thought, but eventually shook the idea off her mind.

  
“Sorry to bother you,” he said as he opened the coke can. “The only way I could escape last night’s seventh hell Lannister dinner was to leave my car there and flee in a cab. So I really need you to drop me off to work today. I’ll have Peck drive my car back to my flat tomorrow, so I swear this will be the last time I’ll bother you.”

  
She snorted. “Yeah. You and your sworn statements? I seriously doubt this is the last time.”

  
He shifted on his seat to face her, looking like he’s about to protest but he just shook his head and grinned in the end. “Maybe not. I guess you know me too well, wench.”

  
‘ _I've had you memorized for so long_ ,’ she thought as she counted the flecks of gold in his emerald eyes for the nth time. Although out loud she only said with feigned annoyance, “Brienne.”

  
“Okay… wench.”

  
She rolled her eyes before starting the car and driving off. “You already thought of getting a cab last night, what kept you from getting another one today?”

  
“I’ve already trusted one too many person besides you and Tyrion last night,” he replied. He placed his drink in between his thighs and grabbed and tore open the chocolate bar. “That’s not happening again.”

  
He stuffed the bar in Brienne's mouth for her to take a bite then took a bite of it himself after.

  
“And what makes you think I’m anymore trustworthy than a common cab driver?” she attempted a tease at him after swallowing the small bite of chocolate she ate.

  
He simply shrugged and spoke with his mouth full. “ITALY.”

  
She furrowed her brows but kept her eyes on the road. He figured she didn’t understand him so he took a gulp of coke first then added, “I Trust And Love You. Italy.”

  
She snorted. “Is that supposed to be a pickup line? Gods, you’re old!”

  
Jaime's ten years ahead of her just showed and she couldn’t help but laugh so hard. He joined her later on like he usually does because according to him, she had a contagious laugh.

  
Towards the end of their laughing fit, though, she realized the weight of what he said.

  
I trust and love you.

  
Trust. It was a given to their friendship. Trust was just a small chunk of a partnership that surpassed a lot. The Kingslayer title he was given after beating up to crippled state Aerys Targaryen, the Westeros’ King of Soccer after the pyro-crazy endorser of LannisCorp almost burnt a whole building and the people in it. The ‘past' he shared with his equally beautiful sister. The bet between a group of LannisCorp employees as to who can deflower Brienne, the giant senior external auditor Stark, Stark & Co. has sent for LannisCorp; Jaime demoted all those assholes despite Brienne insisting she could handle that on her own. The horrific incident with the ex-convict, Vargo Hoat, that Jaime almost failed to prevent and now, she just wants to forget. The accident that ruined most of Jaime's right arm.

They stayed friends through all of that. They trusted and stood for each other despite and through all of that.

  
The love part of Jaime's line, though…

  
She knew better than to hope for something as illusive as that to bloom between them. Not with her unwomanly, ugly features. Not with the empty but non-refillable spot Cersei, his twin sister, left when she chose to end what they all call now as ‘past'. Not when she saw how much he cried in hiding after that heartbreak and his vow to the Seven that he’ll never fall in love again.

  
She could laugh at how much she wished he can be an oathbreaker once more for that vow. But vow or no vow, she knows he’ll never look at her. Those green eyes he got from his father will only ever look at the other offspring of the old man.

  
“Wench zone again?” Jaime complained.

  
She blushed from being caught zoning out into Jaime zone.

  
It bothered her so much, she almost missed a red light. She hurriedly stepped on the brakes and the two of them shook at the jerk of the car.

  
“Hey!” she heard Jaime exclaim as he looked at his shirt, coke trickling down on it.

  
“Oh, no. Sorry! I… sorry,” she stammered in panic, trying to wipe off some of the stains with tissue.

  
“It's fine. Stop trying to rescue the shirt. Eyes on the road!”

  
She dabbed tissue on his shirt a few more times before turning back to the wheel.

  
“I’m really sorry,” she apologized again as the lights turned green.

  
“Stop apologizing and focus on the road,” Jaime insisted. “I have change clothes in the office.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“I am. Remember that blue The Hulk shirt you gave me as a late nameday present last year?”

  
Her eyes widened. “Hells, no. You can’t wear that in the office! That’s against the dress code! And I just gave you that shirt as a joke.”

  
She shook her head so much she felt a bit dizzy.

  
She recalled how awful the shirt looked. It was really just to poke fun at him when he sort of threw tantrums because Brienne didn’t give him anything for his nameday. July 20th, three days late from his actual nameday, she gave him the ridiculous t-shirt.

  
“I'm the boss. I can wear anything in my company,” Jaime declared, stuffing the chocolate in Brienne's mouth again. “And I love that shirt. I love that you remembered that I love green so much, just like how green the hulk is. I love that the shirt was blue because I just learned to like how blue and green look together then. And I like it because you said it should always remind me of my hulk best friend.”

  
One look after Jaime said all that, she felt even dizzier.

  
“Wench, d'you think Hulk's all green inside his ruined shorts too?” he asked out of the blue.

  
She grimaced at the question. “Please don’t put such lewd thoughts in my head.”

  
Jaime grinned. “Hah! You imagined a green junk, didn’t you?”

  
She groaned. “No. Shut up.”

  
“You did! Did you imagine mine as a green one?” he teased some more making her feel her own warm blush spread from her chest up to her face.

  
“Shut the hells up, Lannister.”

  
“Never.”

  
“Fine. But you need to be off now. We’re here.”

  
_Thank the gods!_

  
Jaime unstrapped himself and took one last bite of the chocolate. He then pulled Brienne by her neck and left a peck on her temple before getting out. He stood awhile outside the car just staring at Brienne's surprised, blotchy face. Then he turned and walked away. “Bye, wench!”

  
Even the sight of him walking away is beautiful.

  
She was about to daydream again when someone jumped at her outside the car. Margaery.

  
The brunette took the seat Jaime just left and said, “Drop me off right beside Stark, Stark please.”

  
Brienne frowned. “Since when have I been everyone’s driver?”

  
“My wedding dress was made by the designer whose name you surely don’t know and whose business establishment is beside your beloved Stark, Stark  & Co. I hate taking cabs alone so do me this favor, please. Joffrey's busy and Loras took my car.”

  
“How’d you even know it was my car? You could have taken a stranger’s—“

  
“Not gonna happen. I saw your boyfriend get off so I knew this car’s yours.”

  
Brienne frowned once more. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

  
Marg furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “But you love him, right? The way you smile at the man…”

  
Brienne's eyes widened. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

  
She willed herself no to blush. No one can know how much she wishes he was hers.

  
But the blush came. As always.

  
Marg snorted. “C’mon, B. We’re friends. You can tell me if you love him. We can squeal together just like normal friends do… Tell me. Are you in love with Jaime?”

  
_Stop asking!_ She shouted in her mind.

  
All she did was shake her head and blush some more.


	2. Don't Ask Me If I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Brienne's thoughts and what happens when Jaime stops being stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read Especially Ugly, this chapter happened after that.

Marg and Joffrey's wedding couldn’t end fast enough. She stood in line with the other bridesmaids opposite the line of the groomsmen where Jaime stood. During the whole ceremony, she blushed so much from the looks Jaime gave her.

  
She wanted to think he liked looking at her but she knew how awful she looked in her ridiculous peach gown. She knew how much uglier it made her. Surely, Jaime was just memorizing all the insults he'll throw at her after this.

  
When the bridesmaids and groomsmen were told to go back to their seats, she found Podrick sitting on hers, waiting for Sansa.

  
“Oh, sorry, Brie,” Pod stammered as he stood up to give back her seat.

  
She waved a hand at him. “No, Pod. Sit down. You can sit with your girlfriend. I'll just be at the back.”

  
Pod nodded and thanked her. She proceeded to the vacant seats at the back of the sept.

  
She almost already enjoyed having hidden for a while from the looks of ridicule she got from the people at the wedding.

  
But that was only until Cersei took a seat beside her.

  
“Hello, Brienne.”

The way she said her name gave Bri goosebumps, but, man is she still so beautiful despite being at the age she can already marry off her eldest.

  
“I noticed how my brother looked at you the whole time. It’s really ridiculous.”

  
Brienne almost nodded but kept still. “He’s probably thinking of how to tease my looks after this.”

  
Cersei chuckled. Damn, even her chuckle was sexy. How could she compete with that?

  
“Maybe. But the looks he gave you are different from the looks of ridicule other people are giving,” Cersei told her with gritted teeth. “Are you fucking?”

  
That left her mouth hanging open.

  
“What? No!” she exclaimed, really taken aback.

  
_What's gotten into her? Jaime and I?_

  
Cersei stared right into her eyes. “But you love him?”

  
Brienne shuddered.

She wanted out.

Why do they keep asking her that?

Since Margaery asked her that weeks ago, she knew she never wanted to hear that question again. What does it matter when Jaime'll never even realize how she felt? She didn't want to be asked about that ever again.

  
Because she knows what she'd do.

  
She’d lie.

  
“No,” Brienne said before walking out.

**************************************

  
She leaned on the wall outside the sept, her knees almost too weak to let her stand.

  
“Wench.”

  
Brienne jumped at Jaime's voice. He came out from the sept right after her. She prayed to the Seven he didn’t hear or see anything from her chat with Cersei.

  
“I saw you and Cersei talking.”

_Shit._

“What did she tell you?” he asked, his face all serious… and beautiful. His jaw was tense and he was all the more sexier with his stubble and…

  
She could only shake her head.

  
She didn’t want to talk. She can lie to all the others. Or she could try and be bad at it. But she can't lie to Jaime.

  
“Tell me, Brienne.”

  
He said her name in a way that made one knee jerk she almost stumbled.

  
“Uh, she… she asked me if we're… doing _it_ … and… and if I…” She couldn't say it.

  
“If you what?”

  
_Where were all the tornadoes and earthquakes when you needed them?_

  
Jaime came closer, about a foot away.

  
“If you what, Brienne?”

  
‘ _Stop saying my name like that!_ ’ she screamed in her head.

She might never mind him calling her wench again. Not when he gives her heart false hopes with the way he says her name.

  
She tried to speak before he could call her once more. “She asked me if I love you.”

  
He looked away and smiled.

  
“I know. I-It's ridiculous right?” She faked a smile.

  
“What did you tell her?” That serious face again.

  
‘ _Not you, too. Seven heavens, don’t ask me too!’_

  
He looked back at her, straight to her eyes, green coaxing blue for an answer.

  
“I lied.” The words came out before she could even think.

  
“What was your lie?”

.  
.  
.

  
He didn't ask her if she loved him. He asked what her lie was, not if she loved him. She'd only lie if asked if she loved him.

  
Jaime grabbed her by the elbow and made her stand too close in front of him, she felt his warm breath on her face.

  
“What was your lie, Brienne?”

  
Her knees really are about to completely give out. But before they did, she managed to say, “I lied and said I don’t love you.”

  
Her knees finally gave out, but he caught her with a tight embrace.

And a hungry kiss on her mouth.

Her eyes widened, her heart jumped out of her chest, her head went swimming.

  
And she kissed him back.

Because to hells with all those times she lied. She loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enduring Ruby's occasional stupidity. Sorry for any disappointment I might have caused. I wish I could write better, too. But I swear I did my bestest.


End file.
